1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inherently flame resistant (FR) stitchbonded nonwoven fabric for mattresses, boxsprings, upholstered furniture, top-of-the-bed, office panel, transportation seating or any end use application where a FR textile material is desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known in the textile industry to produce FR products for use in upholstered furniture, mattresses, boxsprings, automotive seating, public transportation seating, aircraft seating, office panels and the like, using needlepunched, highloft, spunbond or spunlace nonwoven fabrics or woven or knit fabrics formed of natural or synthetic fibers which are either inherently FR or treated or coated with fire retarding chemicals. Conventional fire retarding chemicals include borate-based, halogen-based, phosphorus-based, melamine-based and/or antimony-based chemicals. Unfortunately, many of these above mentioned FR products do not impart some of the key comfort and softness features desired by manufacturers of open-flame resistant end-use articles. The use of topically applied FR chemicals, in some of the above mentioned FR products is also problematic from both a durability and toxicological perspective.
Although stitchbonded nonwoven fabrics which have been chemically treated to achieve their flammability properties are available in the industry; the FR properties of these types of products are not durable and the chemicals can leach and transfer to unwanted areas of the end-use product and to the surrounding living area. It is the object of the present invention to describe an inherently flame resistant stitchbonded nonwoven product that provides the desired softness, comfort and feel, while still providing the required level of flame protection at an economical price.